Damnit, Maou
by Iwaidt
Summary: Urushihara, or rather Lucifer, finds himself in a situation he's not too sure of. (Yaoi oneshot and lemon, do not like do not read)


**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, slash, language, rape/assault

**~ DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ! ~**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night again. I was lying inside the cardboard boxes I called a "bed", hands under my head as a pillow. It was surprisingly warm when I woke up – usually the nighttime cold would've immediately made it to everywhere in my body, but it appeared something was blocking it off.<p>

And the something was a thing I wasn't so excited to see.

Maou was on all fours, on top of me, his warm body brushing against my side. I looked at him with emotionless eyes, wondering how he even managed to fit himself inside the boxes with me without Ashiya waking up. He brought his face closer to my ear and I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"I'm sorry" he began with a seductive, quiet voice, "I couldn't help myself. You're so cute when you're sleeping." I turned my gaze away to the insides of the cardboard boxes, trying to hide my faint blush as I did. What was he thinking, doing this now? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, since he's been getting more and more... agressive with me.

"Would you just let me sleep" I demanded, whispering of course. I didn't look at him, if anything I just closed my eyes and tried to forget he was there, but I could feel his smirk even through my eyelids.

"You're always playing hard to get, ain't ya?" he asked and ran a finger up my cheek. I clenched my teeth together and gave him a quick death stare.

"I just really wanna sleep" I quietly hissed. He seemed disappointed in my behaviour, wearing that annoyed look on his face. I knew it might not have been the smartest move, but I want to even try and have boundaries with him. I thought Ashiya's precense would keep him off me, but apparently that was not the case anymore.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Maou silently got off me and backed out of the boxes. I sighed, relieved that he left me alone. I was afraid he would've taken me right there and then if I wouldn't have resisted, and that would cause problems for everyone in Castle Overlord, no doubt.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to some distant land.

* * *

><p>The "thing" between me and Maou has been going on for a while now, three months, to be exact. <em>That<em> month Ashiya was out all evenings for some cooking class or something like that, and me and Maou were left all alone from sixteen to twenty o'clock every day. The first few nights went great and I had no idea of Maou's inner thoughts or desires, playing my video games as innocently as ever. Well, maybe not innocently, but you catch the drift. Anyway, I was just glad Ashiya wasn't there to bother me.

However, everything changed on a rainy thursday evening, when Maou had gotten his hands on a cheap bottle of vodka. He said it was for "relief once in a while". I didn't want any part in his "relief", but what do I have to say against the dark lord Satan himself. And so, before I even knew it, Maou had his arms around my torso and he was whispering naughty things in my ear – well, as naughty as someone as drunk as he was, could come up with.

I resisted his actions of course, pushing him off me and saying I wasn't interested. I wasn't lying, but he didn't listen. He kept coming on me until I had no choice but to give up. He laid me on the tatamis, sat on my stomach and began taking off my clothes.

It's pretty normal for demons to be bisexual, like me and Maou, but being _that way_ doesn't mean I want to fuck every guy who comes hitting on me. _Especially_ not someone with lots of power over me, _especially_ not Maou, the demon lord himself. It wasn't that the sex wasn't good, either. It was very much above average to say at least, even when he was drunk. I'm just stuck in a situation, both emotionally and physically, that I never wanted to be in.

Imagine the look on the blond househusband's face if he knew I was Maou's fucktoy. Imagine every single demon's look, when I walked past them. The rumors would no doubt spread like wildfire if they ever saw sunlight. Even with all my strenght and power, I was still nothing but a whore for the "oh-so-great" lord Satan. No one would look at me the same way they did before and I couldn't look anyone in the eye. I just know it. I can already see all the different emotions in their eyes: hate, disgust, angriness, jealousy, pity... I could go on and on about it all, but I don't think there's any need to.

My only choice was to somehow get out of the situation. Any way possible, really... but it's not as easy as it sounds. It never is.

Ever since this all started, I began having panic attacks, more and more frequently the farther it went. My heart would race so fast and I couldn't breathe. It even affected my dreams. I saw nightmares more often than ever, feeling all the pain and frustration when I woke up. It probably shows on my face and just my essence, and that just stresses me out even more.

* * *

><p>I woke up again, this time in the morning. It was clear, since light made it inside the six-tatami apartment and Ashiya was already up, doing something annoyingly noisy in the kitchen. Washing dishes, I guessed, since there was sounds of plates clinking together.<p>

I yawned and reluctantly crawled out of the boxes. When I was completely out, I raised up an arm to cover my eyes from the brightness. My body felt jammed, like it usually did in the mornings. I guess sleeping on the floor isn't that healthy.

When my eyes got used to the light, I could finally put down the arm above my face. I looked around inside the room, searching for Maou. Apparently it was late enough for him to be already gone to work, which I appreciated.

"So now that you're finally up, at ten twenty-two in the morning" Ashiya began with his annoying, bossy tone, "you could do something useful and help me with the day's chores" he said without turning to look at me. I quietly growled, but otherwise held my cool.

"Let me think about it. Hmm... nope" I simply said, crawling over to the computer. I opened it up, ignoring the househusband.

"Fine, then at least do something productive for the lord and try to find us a way to get-"

"...to get our magic back. I know from word to word what you're going to say every fucking morning, so why don't you try something new and just shut the fuck up" I replied with a nasty tone, not looking at him, either. I have bigger worries than your stupid chores... and I think I'm doing _quite enough_ for our lord as it is.

I just want to browse the internet in peace. It's pretty much the only place I can get away from my problems and just be, but Ashiya always has to fuck things up for me. Just like he did this time.

"That's it" he said with a determined voice. I heard a louder clink of the dishes and watched from the corner of my eye when he took off his washing gloves. What was he up to? He walked over to me and suddenly, so suddenly I could barely process it, he took my laptop. My eyes widened as he closed the lid and held it at a hight I couldn't reach without my wings.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled and stood up, clenching my hands into fists. He just looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Give that back" I said, threateningly.

"No. I'm taking this AND your PASTA-console until you do something actually useful for the household" he said and walked over to the game console, taking it before I could grab it. I felt my face heat up from rage, but tried to hold it in for now.

"But... I can't do much without my computer" I tried to negotiate. It was clear from his expression that Ashiya wasn't in a mood for games.

"You can do plenty" he said and pushed the computer and console on the fridge. I could probably get to them if I wanted to, but getting through Ashiya's watchful eyes wasn't as easy. "You can start by vacuuming" he simply said and got back to the dishes. I felt like screaming.

"You reeeeaally think you're gonna get me to do ANYTHING?! You're nothing but an ass-licking excuse of a househusband to a MgRonald's part-time employee having DELUSIONS of being something greater than that!" I yelled with everything I had. Suddenly I noticed my breathing getting immensly heavier. Oh no, not now...

"And YOU'RE nothing but a freeloading BRAT!" he yelled, turning around to face me. I saw a flash of confusion or even worry when he laid eyes on my breathless, somewhat helpless form. I placed a hand on my chest, squeezing my white and purple t-shirt inside my fist, trying to get a grip. I saw Ashiya trying to get closer and immediately swung my hand somewhere towards him to stop him from progressing.

"GET. The fuck. AWAY!" I yelled and stumbled into the bathroom, locking up the door. I leaned my body against one of the walls and slowly slid down, sitting my back against it and trying to regain my breathing. I don't think I was doing that well, since my eyes were even starting to get blurry.

"Urushi- Lucifer" Ashiya said behind the door. "What's going on?" he asked demandingly. It sounded like he was placing a hand against the door and I turned to look at it, like I was looking through the door straight at him. Please help me...

"Go away" I managed to say between breaths. I pressed my fist harder against my pounding human heart. I very much don't like the feeling of these attacks and this one was a particularly strong one. My head hurt, my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest, there was cold sweat everywhere on my body and my throat felt like I was choking. I was sure I was going to faint soon.

"I'm not gonna go away until you tell me what the hell is going on" he said, his tone even more firm than it was a second ago. It felt almost weird how worried he seemed, since he always referred to me as "nothing but a burden". Pretty much everyone did, to be fair.

"Please... help" I said with a wavering voice before finally passing out on the floor.

* * *

><p>I don't know how much time had passed since the panic attack, but at least Maou wasn't back yet. I was lying on the floor and under my head there seemed to be a small, folded up blanket. I looked around the place with foggy eyes and saw Ashiya sitting uncomfortably near me, his face trying to hide his worry.<p>

"Are you... alright?" he asked, and it seemed like it was a hard thing for him to do. I blinked and looked over at the bathroom door. The doorknob and some screws were lying messily on the floor with an old, cheap screwdriver. So that's how he got in.

"I'm fine" I said and tried to get up. As soon as I did, I felt a throbbing in my head, placing a hand on my forehead. "Owh." I sat up as slowly as I could, holding my head.

"I wouldn't call that "being fine"" Ashiya said. "What was that about?" he asked once more and I moved my gaze to the floor.

"Nothing." I could feel his death stare.

"I'm not letting this go."

"Fine! It was... a panic attack" I half-muttered.

"A panic attack?" There was some clear confusion in his words. "Just how long have you been having them?" he asked and stood up, walking in front of me and trying to get an eye-contact.

"Not for long..." I replied, my eyes still on the floor. "And it's none of your business, anyway" I hissed.

"Maybe not mine, but it is the lord's business if one of his generals is having problems with their health" he said.

"NO! Don't tell Maou!" I yelled, climbing on all fours and then grabbing his apron, staring him pleadingly in the eyes. "ANYTHING but that! Please!" I could only imagine what Maou would do with that information. I could already hear the soft, encouraging words in my ears. 'Don't worry. I'll make you feel better, my little angel...' Cold shivers ran up my spine. "Please!"

"Why shouldn't I tell milord? Are you worried that he might kick you out-"

"No. It's nothing like that! Just please... please don't tell him!" I pulled the apron without even realizing it. I saw Ashiya's expression turn from a confused one to a pondering one and then, finally, a disappointed one.

"Oh, so you've done something you shouldn't have again, and you're trying to hide it... is that what caused these "attacks", too?" he began. No, you've got it all wrong, idiot! "If that is the case, I most definitely _have to_ tell Maou-sama."

"No! Don't-" I tried, but he pushed me off him and walked over to the dishes, ignoring the horrified look on my face. I felt my whole body tremble from the images of possible scenarious in my head.

"Of course, I don't have to be the one telling him... if you admit your crimes yourself, I bet milord would appreciate it much more" Ashiya said, slyly. You asshole. You don't understand anything, do you? I clenched my teeth together, letting the weight of my upper body off my arms and pretty much just collapsing on the floor, trying to grasp on reality again.

"Fuck you..." I mumbled, but he didn't even respond. My life is so fucked.

* * *

><p>About an hour passed when we suddenly heard a knock from the door. It was a firm yet somehow elegant knock and it wasn't too hard to put together who it belonged to.<p>

"Coming!" Ashiya said as he walked over to the door, opening it. I was sitting in front of the bathroom door, finally giving in and screwing the doorknob back on. When Ashiya spoke again, I knew I'd guessed right. "Oh, Suzuno-san. Come on in, if you wish to."

"No, thank you. I'm actually on my way to the store" the kimono-wearing girl spoke. I didn't actually know that she was wearing a kimono since I wasn't even looking in the right direction, but that's all she ever wore. A kimono and a little red flower hairpin, that was her trademark.

"Oh? Do you need help with carrying your purchases?" Ashiya asked and it made me chuckle a bit. I can still remember vividly that small girl carrying a giant box of udon without even flinching, so Ashiya's question sounded a bit rediculous to say at least.

"No, I was actually going to complain about the noise you were making earlier. Please remember you have neighbours not wanting to hear about every single problem you have with eachother" Suzuno said with a monotone voice.

"Eh... sorry about that. Urushihara was just being his usual self."

"Hey!" I yelled at the door, even turning to look at the two. Everyone was always such an asshole to me. Well, I guess I did somewhat mess up their lives when I first got here, but still, it was getting too far.

"Well, I need to go now. Have a nice day", the girl said and bowed before she left. Ashiya closed the door and got back to hanging up laundry with a tired expression. I watched as he hung the clothes one by one before getting back to my own work. Of course, I couldn't even do that in peace, since the recent encounter had brought something back to Ashiya's mind.

"So, what is it that you did you don't want Maou-sama to know about?" he asked, walking off the balcony with an empty laundry backet.

"I didn't do anything" I growled, screwing in the last screw and placing the screwdriver on the small table in the middle of the room. "You just assumed so, because you're an asshole."

"Oh, am I now? I think it's pretty fair to expect that you've done something after all the stupid shit you pulled with Olba. And if it _wasn't_ what I expected it to be, then, what _was_ it?" he asked.

"Nothing you should care about" I growled and crawled into my udon box fortress. Ashiya didn't seem pleased, but left it at that. At least I could get a little rest before confronting Maou again. And just as I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep...

"Hey you guys" came a tired voice and a sound of the door first opening and then closing. Maou...? Wait, what was he doing back so early?

"Welcome back, Maou-sama... what are you doing back so early?" Ashiya asked, apparently having read my thoughts.

"Well... there was some mix-up about my shifts at work and apparently I wasn't even supposed to be at work today. Kisaki-san didn't notice the mix-up until now and gave me my new schedule" Maou said.

"Oh, I see... you've got the evening off, then?" Ashiya asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, It's good that you got here early..." Ashiya began. Oh no... I wasn't expecting this so soon. I don't have a stragedy to get out of it all, yet! I crawled out of the udon boxes, my intention to stop Ashiya's blabbering. I was too late, however. "Urushihara got a panic attack earlier." No... it's all over. I sat on the floor with a defeated look, still reaching my hand to Ashiya.

"Huh? He did?" The young man in a MgRonald's uniform turned to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... just fine" I said, slowly putting down my arm and turning to look elsewhere. That worried look on his face didn't mean anything great was going to happen later.

"I think he's hiding something he did from you, Maou-sama. I tried questioning him, but..."

"I'll get him to talk" Maou said and walked over to the fridge, opening it. "But first..." he said before looking inside. "Why don't we have any food here?" I could just see large, red question marks popping up around his head.

"I was actually just about to go shopping, so...!" Ashiya panicked.

"Oh, it's cool then" Maou said with a cheery smile. I bet he wasn't even hungry, I bet he ate lunch at MgRonald's already. I bet he knew the fridge was empty and just wanted to get Ashiya out of the way. And I bet right.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ashiya left the apartment with his keys and wallet, Maou walked straight over me, sitting in front of me and caressing my cheek with his hand. I was still looking away from him, not saying a word.<p>

"I'm a little worried about you, you know..." he said and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me a little closer to his face. "Is there something you're not telling me~?" He asked with a both threatening and genuinely worried tone and pushed his forehead against my temple. I flinched, thinking of pushing him away, but decided against it.

"Maybe I was mad that Ashiya took away my PC" I said, trying to at least use the situation to my advantage and have my computer back. Maou chuckled softly into my ear.

"Oh, my poor little fallen angel" he said and carresed my back with one hand, the other one turning my face to look at him. Not too forcefully, but enough to give the message of "do-not-fuck-with-me" and yet at the same time, the opposite, too. Oh, how I wished Ashiya would be here now. How ironic.

Maou didn't seem to be in the mood for chit-chat, as he laid me on the floor and pushed his lips against mine. He kissed me with passion and I had no choice but to respond the best I could – and well, my best is admittedly pretty good. It seemed to excite him a lot, since he was already taking off his clothes, starting with the employee's cap and shirt.

"You're not holding back today, are you?" I asked sarcastically, almost bluntly, and he gave me a dangerous smirk.

"Well, we have only so much time before Ashiya gets back..." he said and ran his hands down my stomach and under my shirt, pulling it off. I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing pretty badly. "Don't be shy, Lucy dear", he said and began kissing my chest. What a repulsive nickname. I hate it already.

"Could we... do this another time?" I asked, moving my gaze away once more. Maou didn't seem to even notify my words, moving his mouth from my chest to my neck, finding the weakspot on the right side of it. His kissing and sucking made me moan quietly.

Maou moved his lips from my neck back to my lips and we kissed for quite a while. I knew resisting would be pointless right now, so I decided to simply go with it. I ran my hand up and down his hips a couple of times before moving them inside his pants. I felt him smirk during the kissing.

"Haah!" Maou moaned as I grabbed his already half-hard member. I looked at his turned on face and hot blush. Damn. I always forgot how good he looked like this. I smiled a little when I proceeded to take off his pants. "Hmm, see, I'm not the only one who's eager." I didn't respond.

Maou moaned again when I grabbed his throbbing member, running my hand up and down on it with a firm grip. He'd always liked how I do these things, with confidence.

"Haah! Yes... yes..." he spoke under his breath, stopping me for a second and changing into a better position. He sat against the nearest wall and I crawled over to him, taking a hold of his cock. I licked my lips a couple of times before moving my head closer to it and taking it all in my mouth. He moaned loudly with pleasure when I began sucking on his fairly big cock with swift, considered movements. I was lucky Suzuno was out at the store, too. Otherwise she would hear the noise through these paper thin walls.

"That's enough" Maou said, barely managing to breathe and lifted my head off his thick member. The pleasured look on his face made me become horny, as well. Damnit. He pulled me close and into a kiss, sliding his hands down my back and inside my pants.

"Mhm!" I made a suppressed noise against his lips when he slid a finger inside me. Ahh, that feels good... He laid me on the floor again, getting on top of me and sliding the finger in and out for a while. I held back my moans, but failed when he pushed in two more fingers. Shit, that's good! Please, don't stop.

Maou moved his lips from mine to look at my face as he had me completely wrapped around his finger. I was blushing deeply with pleasure and my body was twitching and shivering all over. I felt as his free hand carresed my arm, sliding down to my hand and pulling it close to his lips. He straightened my middle- and index-fingers, pushing them inside his hot, wet mouth. I gasped at the action and as soon as I did, he began sucking on the fingers, making my body go tense. He knew my fingers were an especially weak spot for me.

"S-stop... just... do it already" I begged, sliding my free hand on my waist and proceeding to take off my pants. He smirked, letting go of my fingers and helping me take off my dark grey shorts, throwing them somewhere nearby. I moaned loudly as he grabbed my cock, running his hand up and down on it a couple of times and feeling the pre-cum on the tip. "Ah! Haah...!" He slid his fingers out of me and blocked my moans with another deep kiss, our tongues colliding pleasurably and making us purr.

"Hmm... are you sure you're ready...?" Maou teased, speaking as slowly and seductively as he could at this point.

"J-judging by your face, you're even more ready than I am" I replied and wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling his hot body even closer to mine. I felt his fast heartbeat syncing with mine as he sucked the weakspot on my neck again, making me gasp continuously. After about a half a minute he finally stopped and gave in.

"Fine, if you're sure you're ready~" he said and I gave him a pleasant smile. My body was basicly aching for him and some release was needed ASAP. He gave me a little kiss and placed his hand on my thigh, spreading my legs a bit. "Here I come" he whispered and began pushing his hard member inside of me. I couldn't help but let out a suffocated scream when he did. Maou was panting pretty hard as well, since my hole was a tight fit for him. "Does it hurt?" he asked and I immediately shook my head, giving him a short kiss.

"Y-you can move now..." I said with foggy eyes, as I felt my body had gotten used to his size. He gave me a smile and nodded, wrapping his arms around me and pulling his cock out a bit. I moaned as he began moving his member in and out, still a little slowly. I pulled him into a wet kiss. "Faster..." I asked between kisses, caressing his back with my hands, blinded with pleasure. He wrapped an arm around my upper torso and placed the other one on my hips. "Haah! Yes!" I screamed when he began pounding into me faster and harder. "Yes! Maou...! D-don't stop!"

Maou pulled me into another kiss, biting my lover lip once in a while. My body was twitching and I couldn't stop my panting between kisses as his pounding felt it was getting harder and harder every moment. I really began to see stars when he changed our angle just the tiniest bit, hitting my sweet spot again and again. My pants and moans had turned into constant screaming.

"Yes! YES! HAAH! That's great!" I yelled, breaking off our kiss completely to breathe. "I'm... getting c-close" I said and Maou gave me a nod. He took my cock into his hand, giving it some firm thrusts. Fuck... fuck it felt good... fuck... I was so blinded by pleasure I could barely think.

"I'm... gonna... too" Maou said with effort, giving his thrusts into me all he got. "Haah... hah... HAAH!" he yelled as he came inside of me. I screamed with pleasure as well, cumming on my stomach, an euphoric feeling taking over me. We both panted in relief as he pulled out and collapsed next to me. "That... was great" he said with a faint smile on his face. I didn't say anything and simply turned my gaze away once more, not wanting to admit how good it feels to have him take me. If I did, all my efforts against him could suddenly feel like nothing. Damnit, Maou...


End file.
